Don't Even Try To Run
by The Dancing Ginger 711
Summary: 15 year old Maximum Ride lives a crappy life. A mom who walked out when she was 5, a dad who comes home drunk every night and Dylan- her creepy stalker. The only good things in her life? Her twin brother Iggy and her best friend Fang. AU, All Human
1. prologue

**Prologue**

_"Dylan, let me go!" I screeched at him. He only held onto me tighter. His grip was like steel on my arms, holding them above my head as he pressed me harder against the brick wall of the allyway. I've always been strong but never as strong as Dylan, so this is one of the only times that someone has actually been able to hurt me this bad._

_"Awww. Guys, Maxie wants me to let her go." Dylan cooed to all of the twenty something gang members behind him. They all laughed along with him. "I think that we should just take her with us and keep her. Maybe torture her a little bit, make her our personal pet." By this time i was shaking my head repeatedly, trying to get out of his steel grip, tears were falling down my cheeks, and i never cry. I really don't even want to know what he was going to do to me if he brought me with him._

_All that I wanted at this point was to get away and get home to Iggy, but i knew that would not happen. Dylan and his gang were much stronger than me plus it was like twenty against one. I would never get away. Iggy would be worried if I didn't get home in forty-five minutes. This was only suppose to be a trip to the grocery store. I wasn't suppose to get cornered in an allyway by the gang of the guy who was practically in love with me and would never leave me alone. _

_Suddenly I heard the scratch of metal on metal as Dylan flicked open a knife. I looked down to see that he was now holding it to my throat. I whimpered, _whimpered_. That's how scared I was. I would never under any other circumstances whimper in my life, but this was extreme. I was so scared, I had never had a knife pointed at me in any way before. He pressed it harder into my neck almost drawing blood. Once again I whimpered._

_"Now, Maxie, are you going to come with us willingly or are we going to have to force you?", Dylan asked in a deadly tone that scared the crap out of me. I shook my head quickly. I was not going to give into him, ever. Next thing I know, all that I could feel was pain in my head. He had somehow gotten hold of a large rock and hit me in the head with it. I was trying so hard not to let the darkness take over my mind, but with my horrible luck that didn't work out too well._

_The last thing that I saw was Dylan smirking and going to pick me up, before the darkness fully took over._

_**Okay guys, tell me if you like it :) ... R&R or PM me and give me some ideas. **_

_**Hope you liked it... I will update really soon :D**_


	2. Math, with a side of panic attack

**Chapter 1**

_How is it that math can be so boring even when you are good at it?_

That is the question I ask myself everyday in math class while the teacher, Mr. Deno, drones on and on about stupid stuff that I already know. I really don't understand how people can not get this stuff, it is just all the basics. Well i suppose not everyone has an overly developed brain like me and and my twin brother Iggy.

You see, me and Iggy are fifteen but we are way too smart for our , I, Maximum Ride am too smart for my age. They were going to get us to skip a grade or maybe even two but we didn't want because of our friends being in the same grade as us. So we stayed in the right grade but now we just get really bored in class because we know everything.

Anyways, back to the present. Right now I was sitting in math next to some guy named Dylan, (who has been basically stalking me for over six months now) and just drawing random stuff in my notebook while everyone else paid attention. Dylan kept looking over at me from his place beside me. I still have no idea how he got to sit next to me but somehow I think that he did something to convince Mr. Deno to let him sit there. His stares always creeped me out to no extent, not because they were scary or anything but because they were creepy and perverted.

So as I said I was just sitting in my desk drawing inocently with a creep staring at me, but then something hit me in the head. I looked down to see that there was a note sitting on my desk now, that must have been what hit me. Ipicked it up and started to read it.

_Maxie, you know you should really be paying attention. :P_

_~Fang_

Fang. My best friend since kindergarten, when he tripped me and I punched him. Automatic friendship right there. Fang is considered Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome, to all of the girls in this school. Not me, to me he is Mr. Tall Dark and Wiredo-but-still-best-friend. He has Black Hair, Dark obsidian eyes, he wears all black, and he barely talks. Well he barely taks to anyone but me and sometimes Iggy. I will admit, he is very hot, but don't tell him i said that.

So, I picked up my pen that was sitting next to my hand on my desk, and started to write back.

_Fangie, you know i don't need to pay attention. You on the other hand may need to._

_~Max_

I threw it back at him and hit him right square in the forehead. He jumped in surprise, the fact that he showed emotion astonished me. I watched as he read what I wrote, a smirk appeared on his face when he put the paper down and started to wright.

I'm not really one for passing notes, I think that it is kind of lame, but it is better than just sitting there being bored all period. Yet again I got hit with the paper, but not right in the forehead. Only Fang gets hit in the forehead. I opened the note and laughed.

_Are you calling me dumb Maxie? Because if you are then i shall have to punish you. and you don't want that know do you?_

_~Fang_

"Miss. Ride, care to explain why you are passing notes in my class?" I didn't even realise that Mr. Deno was behind me. I looked up and smiled sheepishly, it probably looked more guilty though.

"No?" _How do I get out of this? How do I get out of this? How do I get o-_

"Give me the note." He demanded.

I reluctantly passed it up to him with my head down. I'm not good with getting in trouble, it kinda freaks me out. I know that I'm all badass and everything but I still don't like getting in trouble. Thats why I only fight out of school, that way no teachers can catch me. It's very smart if I do say so myself.

"Ahh, so Mr. Martinez, it looks like you will be having detetion tomorrow with Miss. Ride." Mr. Deno said. He had this cocky smirk on, like he was happy to be giving us detention. WAIT!

"DETENTION!" I screamed. everyone looked shocked by my outburst. Probably beacause I was perfectly fine a minute ago. I have never gotten detention before in my fifteen years of living. How can this be possible? Oh my God, I can't breathe. What is going on? Why can't I get air into my lungs?

"She's having a panic attack!" I heard Fang shout. Then I felt arms around my shoulders. I instantly knew that they belonged to Fang. He was looking me in then eyes and saying something that I couldn't understand. I saw him taking exagerated long breaths and motioning for me to do the same. I took a deep breath in at the same time that he did, then let it out at the same time. We did this a few more times until my breathing was fully under control.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a very worried tone. He was staring intently at me with a gaze that I knew so well.

"Yeah, I'm good." I said while smiling at him. "Thanks, Fang."

"No problemo, Maxie" He said. "I can't just let my best friend die now can I?"

"I think that you are a rhymer in disguise." I told him in all seriousness.

"That may be true, but at least I saved you." Now he was just joking around trying to be funny. And the worst part was that he actually was being funny. Sigh. I turned back around to face the front because we still had five minutes until the bell rang. As I was looking over at the clock I saw Dylan smiling creepily at me, like even more creepily than normal. A slight shiver ran through my body as I thought about that smile on his other wise perfect face.

Finally the bell rang. Time to head home. All I wanted to do now was go home an curl up in my P.J.'s and hope for my dad not to come home drunk. But nothing turns out right in my life. We all know that there will not be one night where my dad comes home sober just the same as i won't be able to get home without being bugged by Dylan at least once before i start walking.

As I was walking out the main doors Dylan just had to stop me by grabing my uper arm.

"Max, I need to talk to you." He said. This was far from new. It happened almost every day, and I was so tired of it.

"Dylan, just leave me alone for once." I told him trying to get my arm out of his grip. It wasn't working out too well for me. _Man this boy is strong!_ "Dylan, let me go." I told him forcefully.

"Fine. But you will be mine Maximum Ride. You will be mine very soon." Okay that is just weird. Who says that someone will be theirs? psyco.

"Whatever." I huffed and walked away.

All this drama was giving me a headache. First detention, now Dylan being even weirder than normal.

**~~~~~~~15 minutes later, at Max's house.~~~~~~~~**

When I got home Iggy was already there because he had a free period at the end of the day so he could leave early. I wish that I had a free at the end instead of in the middle of the day.

"Hey Igs." I said as I walked into the kitchen where he was making cookies. Cookies are my favorite thing in the world. I could not live without them.

"Hey Max. I thought that I would surprise you with cookies, but it seems that they are not ready yet." He frowned. Iggy hates it when his surprises go wrong. But I don't mind, I still get the cookies so it's all good. Iggy is always doing things like this, he thinks that I should be more spoiled, I'm not sure why though.

"Thats okay Igs, it's the thought that counts. And the yummy goodness that comes after the waiting." I smiled at him, a genuine smile that is reserved from him and him only. Not even Fang. You see, me and Iggy are really close, after my mom left when we were five and my dad started drinking, we have relied on each other for everything. We are not like most brother and sisters, we don't fight all the time, just little spats, and we stick together through everything. He is my other half, literally, seeing as we are twins. I tell him everything and he does the same.

"Dylan bothered me again today." I sighed as I told him.

His fists clenched on the spatula. Did I metion that he is also very pretective. Well he is. "If you want me to do samething about him I will. Me and Fang will go beat his sorry ass to a pulp." Fang and Iggy are both the two star football players, they can beat anyone.

"No Ig, it's fine. I'll handle it." I tried to reassure him, but his hands were still clenched.

_**DING**_

"The cookies are done." Iggy unessisarilly stated. I went and picked up about eleven. What? I like cookies.

"Thanks Ig. you are the best brother ever." I went over and hugged him, my hand stiill full of cookies. "I'm a little bit tired, I think I am just going to go up to my room an eat these then go to sleep." I told him while yawning a bit.

"Okay Max. Get some rest." He sighed and smiled at me which i returned.

I walked up the stairs to my room and layed down on my bed. I quikly scarfed down the cookies and tried to fall asleep. I ended up just laying in my bed staring at the ceiling. This always happened, my body would never let me sleep until I heard my dad come in the door, then I would be out like a light.

In the end I stayed up until one in the morning until he finally got home. Then I was out.

**Soooo... How was it?**

**R&R or PM tell me if you like it give ideas **

**anything you guys have to say is welcome. :D**

**I will udate another chapter soon :D**


	3. Sorry, AN

_**A.N. I MIGHT END THIS STORY**_

Hey guys, I have gotten some great reviews for this story and people have told me that it seems really good and everything, but I just can't see it going anywhere. I really hate giving up on stuff because it just makes me feel soo bad about myself like I am a quitter, but with this I might have to make an exception because the next chapter that I have almost finished is really bad and I don't think that there is any point in continuing. There is a poll on my profile that you can vote on and help me decide whether or not to keep going on it.

I will still be continuing It Must Be Fate as long as I get enough time to work on it, I'm almost done the next chapter, I still just have to type it because I haven't gotten around to that yet. Hopefully I will get it up sometime really soon 'cause I know anyone who reads that story has been waiting for it.

Anyways, let me know if I should continue, you can vote, R&R, or PM or all three. Anything is good with me really


End file.
